finding my true soulmate
by elizabethrenee24
Summary: damon turns bella in to a vampire


bella was tossing and turning all over her princess sized bed. Sweat covering her face and loud thunder filling the small room. What could she be thinking or better yet what could she be dreaming? ***She was walking down the stoned path where tombstones surrounded her with the mist below her feet. Walking further in the dark, misty graveyard she feels as if she is supposed to look for something or someone but who? Before she could think any further she heard a someone scream from a distance. Her first thought was to turn back but before she knew it her legs started running towards the sound of the scream. She tried to run the other direction but it seemed like her legs ain't listening. Suddenly her foot got intertwined in a vine and fell down on her face. "are you alright?" came a voice. She lifted her head only to see a shadowing figure among the mist walking straight towards her. Swishing her chocolate brown hair aside to see a young handsome boy appear out of the mist. His skin had a milky shade of white, had spiky jet black hair and he had a scrawny body unlike bella who had tanned skin and wavy hair. he reached his hand to help bella get up "thank you.""no problem" staring at her with his deep emerald eyes. Intense to break the silence bella said "my name Is bella. What's yours?" but the boy didn't answer he just kept staring at her as if in a trance. "hello!" bella said snapping him out of it. Shaking his head out of his trance he said "sorry, I... Was just feeling a little hungry." bella was confused by that remark but decided to ignore it she said "um I'm sorry but I'm kinda lost can you help me?" a smile spread across his face"the question is can you help me?" bella stared at him in confusion "I dont understand" he began to interwind his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him "you don't need to understand... You just need relax."um... Ok?" bella didn't understand what he meant by that but her mind can't seem to think of anything else write now (other than the boy who she doesn't even know is holding hands with her). He went over to sit at the stoned bench and pulled her to sit beside him. "your a sweet girl, a unique girl but you don't fit into this world very well because your to different... But listen: there is nothing wrong with being different, it only makes you special." bella was amazed at what he said, she started to wonder how he knew that much about her considering they never met. "your a dreamer bella" the boy continued "you dream to get away from reality because you know it hurts... Just like when your father died and your mother married some asshole from California the minute your dad died." fighting away tears she took a deep breath and asked " how do you know this?" the boy chuckled "it hurts doesn't it" bella glared at him with her hazel eyes pretty much wanting to scream but she can still feel the croakiness in her voice and she didn't want him to know how sad she felt. "poor little bella, all alone and no one to talk to. It must be depressing" the boy said mockingly while trying to stroke her cheek which made her look away so he won't see her watery eyes. bella stood up and started walking off but he pulled her arm back to him "listen" the boy said grudging on to her wrist. "I don't wanna listen, just leave me alone." bells tried to back away but the boy was stronger. "shh, relax I can change that" The boy said as he stroked her hair. "change what?" the boy leaned even closer as he gently put a strand of hair behind her back to whisper "your life." bella stared at him abit puzzled "I don't understand" the boy pulled her hair back and put his lips on hers. "you don't have to just relax... And you won't feel a thing" before bella could ask him what he meant he was already sucking blood from her tendered neck. bella cried in pain, struggling to free herself but it was no use. She lost her energy, she began to feel drained of blood. The minute he let go she tumbled on the ground, her neck oozing and her body lifeless. He knelt down besides her and reached out a vile of red liquid from his pocket. He popped open the vile and poured it down her mouth, the minute she felt the taste of iron in her mouth she began to moan "what are you-" but she was cut off "shh, just relax and by the time you wake up you'll finally feel the happiness you never got." the last thing bella saw was the boy's face before she rested her eye lids. ***bella suddenly woke up by the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning, it took her awhile to observe her surroundings to realize that she is in her bedroom. She slowly slipped out of bed and slowly to her long, silvered framed mirror and took a god look at herself. She sighed with relief "it was just a dream" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly her neck felt itchy so she reached up to her neck and felt a strong sting. When she looked down her hand she was shock to find it covered in blood. "hello bella" came a voice from behind, bella quickly turned around to find the same boy from her dream standing in front of her. "what did you do?" a smile crept across his face "turned you to vampire." bella felt petrified for a moment but then she asked "why? Because you need blood?" the boy looked into her hazels eyes with his own pair of emerald eyes as he said "no because you need love... I can give you that." "but you don't even know me, how are you so sure you want to be with me for all eternity" the boy took a few steps closer "I know more about you then you think... That's how I knew I cared about you." bella as usual didn't get exactly what he meant "I don't understand" the boy laughed and gave her a nice smile "you don't have to... Just relax" he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned closer to place his lips upon him. She tried to push back but he was to strong for her so after a while of struggling she finally excepted defeat. She can honestly say that that night was the happiest night of her


End file.
